Aliens vs Pokemon
by Kanme Jrung
Summary: Aliens meet Pokemon...not ET but Aliens like as in chest bursters. Plz R


Aliens versus Pokemon?  
  
By Kannon Fodder  
  
"" speaking  
  
** thoughts  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A mysterious asteroid cast an ill shadow on a quiet green planet. Its future soon to be one of war and survival. An entire Race not bent toward harmony rather advancement and hunger. The asteroid arrived carrying theses seeds and this is were it all began.  
  
The race of xenomorphs simply known as Aliens were about to meet a race of monsters...specifically, Pocket Monsters!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Day 1: Infestation  
  
"My what a bright falling star, quick make a wish!" said Misty.  
  
*I wish to have an interesting life!* thinks Ash.  
  
*Ah I wish to meet the girl of my dreams,* wishes Brock.  
  
*I hope Ash gets his dream!* hopes Misty.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little was known on that day when the large rock fell, other than it fell in the in the area called the Safari Zone obliterating a large section of the thick jungle. The Kangaskhan of the region went into investigate. As they approached, they noticed white vaguely egg like sacs with something inside. The leader of the herd approached one and nudged it. When the eggs produced no response, the kangaskan bent down to sniff it when the egg suddenly ruptured and a white bat like spider thing attached itself onto the muzzle of the pokemon. The simple violent act caused the herd to stampede crushing the vegetation.  
  
The first human who came upon the scene found the hallow of the jungle strangely silent and dark.  
  
The Kangashkhan being excellent mothers provided the perfect Queen to start the new infestation, and the other species were a prefect army in waiting...  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Week 2: Encounter  
  
Pallet Town  
  
14 days 12 hrs 3 min  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
"Paging, Ash Ketchum. Please come to the desk."  
  
Picking up the phone in the pokecenter, the monitor turned on to reveal a haggard looking Professor Oak. "Hi, Professor Oak," announced a cheerful Ash.  
  
"Hi, Ash. Something unfortunate is going on in the Safari Zone. Pokemon are going missing and so are people. I need someone to go in and check out what's going on. I've already sent Gary ahead but he hasn't called to check-in nor has there been any communication from that area in a while. Would you please go there and check on what's going on?"  
  
"Sure, professor!"  
  
"Are we going to the Safari Zone, again Ash?" asked Misty.  
  
"Yes there's something strange going on there and Prof. Oak wants me to go check it out."  
  
"Neat, we haven't seen Tomo and his parents in a while," replied Misty.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Week 2: First Contact  
  
Road near Safari Zone  
  
18 days 17hrs 50 min  
  
"Hmm...don't you think that its strange that we haven't seen anyone around lately?" asked Brock.  
  
"You're right, Brock. By now, Ash would have challenge another Pokemon Trainer," answered Misty.  
  
"Words probably gotten out that I'm in town and they decided to hide," stated Ash.  
  
"Its too quiet for that, I would have thought someone would be around...even the fields look untended," said Misty.  
  
"Your right misty, I haven't noticed that till now," replied Brock.  
  
"Well if it's a pokemon then they better watch out cause Ash is here!" claimed the overconfident trainer.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"What is it pikachu?" asked Ash when his pikachu suddenly went still in a battle stance staring at something in a field.  
  
"What is that? I've never seen anything like it..." asked Brock.  
  
"Lets ask Dexter..."  
  
In the time it took to take his pokedex and scan the thing. It had already began to move. Blindly rushing him, the thing only began to look less like a pokemon. "No record of pokemon," answered Dexter.  
  
Seeing that the thing was coming at them pikachu charged its sacks and prepared to dish out some damage. When the pokemon refused to stop its charge, pikachu zapped it trying to stop it, but the thing shrugged the blow like it was nothing. Only pausing a second to reanalyze its opponents. Seeing that the first barrage had no effect, Pikachu increased its attack power and began to shock the thing unmercifully. The thing began to show wear and fell backwards at the power of the attack.  
  
"What is this thing a rock type?" asked Ash, readying a pokeball to capture the thing. Pressing the button, the ball expanded to the size of a baseball. Pitching it, the ball spun smacking the thing awake. Getting up, the strange pokemon ducked and became lost in the brush. *Shit* thought Ash losing track of the strange beast.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light formed in the brush. Pikachu sensing this charged its sacks for one final attack hoping to stop it knock it out. It had noticed the new pokemon wasn't in tune with nature rather a consuming force. The charge traveled from its cheeks to it tail forming a large spike of energy to form. Completing the attack, Pikachu sent a   
  
large spear of electricity at the beast and sliced it in half preventing its evolution.  
  
Its green blood from the thing began to eat away at the surrounding area burning though the earth itself. Ash was shocked that his pikachu had such a deadly attack and was afraid of both what he just encountered and a pokemon that had killed, though if it was a pokemon he was in doubt. Chilled by the events, the group pressed on to find a safe place and maybe a human or two who may understand what was going on, leaving the body behind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Meanwhile in the Jungle*  
  
"Why does this stuff happen to us?" cried James.  
  
"Quiet you, the boss asked us to investigate strange going on's in the Safari Zone," told a nervous Jesse.  
  
"And when the boss asks us to do stuff, we do it," answered Meowth. "Though, this isn't my scene."  
  
Their balloon had popped and they were trekking their way around the jungle trying to find some humanity. Which they were about to find...pieces of.  
  
"Jesse are you sure we're heading the right way?"  
  
"Of course you ninny. That large hill should gives us a view on how to get out of here."  
  
"That large black shiny one?"  
  
"Are they normally that way?" asked an uncertain Meowth.  
  
"Um...of course, now come on."  
  
At the sign of the first mauled pokemon, they high-tailed it back the other way, away from the black hill.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Week 2  
  
Pain...  
  
19 days 8 hrs 0min  
  
At the break of dawn, Ash and gang broke camp and ate a cold meal. The screams at night and flashes of odd lights in the distance made them uneasy and ready to go find someone or a telephone of sorts. After the encounter the day before, they still hadn't encountered a single human, pokemon, or Alien.  
  
"Ash hurry up, I want to get to some type civilization," pleaded Misty.  
  
"Okay, okay sorry, but that pokemon seemed really off. It looked like an insect type but charged like a Ryhorn and took pikachu's normal attacks like nothing," answered Ash. *Besides, with something like that wondering around here I want to be ready for anything. Plus what was that attack Pikachu used?*  
  
"That thing looked creepy, I just hope there aren't anymore around," murmured Misty shivering. *Bugs, I just hate bugs.*  
  
Walking away from their camp, they left the fire burning and just continued forward uncertain of what lie ahead. That was when they heard the scream, something back at their camp had let out a screech that sent shivers up their spine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Back the old camp, minutes after they left*  
  
Team Rocket was running, when they found the camp. "I think the boos would love these new pokemon!" said James.  
  
"Of course, but how are we going to capture them? They withstood the attacks of that pikachu!" exclaim Meowth.  
  
James meanwhile was searching the camp. "Aha!" Misty in her want to leave left some of her supplies behind in the camp. "Look, what I found.!"  
  
"Food!" "Hand it here, James."  
  
Suddenly, a rustle in the brush around them made them suddenly freeze then run in the opposite direction of the noise. Basically, away in some direction.  
  
A pack of black insect like things that stood roughly 6 ft tall. The sniffed around the camp and suddenly stop in front of the still burning fire. One jumped into the fire, bathing in the heat. Suddenly, it began to glow. After the transformation the thing had a flame glowing on its tail. Screeching in victory, it belched a flame at its comrades.  
  
Some began to glow with transformation and a few others melted under the heat. The new Aliens were reddish, orange in color and soon began their charge into the wilderness once again for more prey.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
{Author's notes}  
  
Heh, done finally. This was done on a sort of a dare. After reading various Aliens comics and thinking of pokemon at same time I came with this fic.  
  
If dark sorry, Just trying my wings out... I hope to come out with little more lighthearted fics.-  
  
What's next for our little pokeworld? Pikachu chest busters? Alien crossbreeds? A horrible acid scared Brock? Team Rocket dead? Who will come out on top? And what was that attack Pikachu used?  
  
(Rewrite)  
  
Well just read this story again and realized some errors. I hope to release some new chapter soon. If school permits.  
  
Plz ignore my spelling! English isn't my main language...I'm a programmer C++ and Java are...if I could only remember them. 


End file.
